


The Need to Please

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Scott, Double Dildo, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott decides to buy a double dildo for himself and Derek and can't wait to try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Need to Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Scott swallowed as he stood at the checkout counter in front of a girl with blonde curls and a fierce looking face. He slid the pink double dildo over the marble and tried to keep a calm look on his face.

“It’s for a friend.” Scott said, spitting out the first plausible excuse that came to mind. “For a friend and her girlfriend. They’re lesbians. So double dildos are good for them. Right?”

The girl just blinked at him and rang up the item, quickly going through the care procedures like what kind of lube to use and how to keep it clean, and Scott tried to listen without looking too eager.

She bagged it up and looked at Scott expectantly for a few seconds before he realized it was time to pay. He handed her some cash with shaking finger tips. She took it, rolling her eyes as she counted it out and slid the change across the counter to him.

“Thank you.” He said hastily, trying to get out of the situation before he died of embarrassment.

“No problem.” She replied, giving a fake smile that Scott actually kind of appreciated. “Have fun with your boyfriend.”

Scott almost opened his mouth to protest, but really, he should be proud to be dating a guy like Derek.

***

Scott decided not to tell him. He assumed Derek would protest if Scott talked to him about it first, saying he shouldn’t be spending his hard earned money on something so frivolous when Derek “really didn’t mind topping.”

But Scott saw the look on his face when he filled him up the first time, saw how his breathing almost stopped when Scott bottomed out, listened to his desperate moans when Scott rolled his hips against him, felt his nails digging deep into Scott’s back as he begged for more.

And it wasn’t that Scott had a problem topping either, but Derek very rarely let him. Scott assumed it was because Derek was so undeniably selfless that it seeped into every portion of his life and there wasn’t one scenario where he felt entirely comfortable taking something from someone, even a dick.

He was a giver, through and through and Scott was too.

But he figured that if they were both taking, it pretty much meant they were both giving too, or at least that’s what he convinced himself while he decided which color to get.

He walked into the apartment grateful that he’d have some time to get things ready before Derek came in from work. He decided to start with dinner, lasagna he left baking in the oven before he left for the sex shop, then proceed to a massage on the couch, then he’d entice Derek into the bedroom where the dildo would be sitting gleefully on the bed stand, then Scott would explain himself and await Derek’s response.

He only hoped it would be positive.

Derek walked into the apartment about twenty minutes later and Scott already had the table set with plastic utensils and fake flowers as the center piece. He even lit some candles for a romantic touch and had smooth jazz playing through the television because it was Derek’s favorite.

“What did you and Stiles break this time?” He sighed as he leaned in to give Scott a peck on the mouth, looking towards the kitchen with a suspicion. “What? I make dinner all the time, Derek.”

“Yeah, but you usually don’t have relaxing candles burning,” Derek brushed passed Scott into the living room. “Or sexy jazz blasting through the house and the last time you cooked me lasagna, you and Stiles shattered my mother’s vase.”

“We break one irreplaceable, vintage item and suddenly we’re criminals.” Derek rolled his eyes and Scott smiled, grabbing his arm and leading him towards the dinky little table they inherited from Melissa. “I’m really sorry about that by the way. Like insanely sorry.”

“Seriously, Scott, the sooner you tell me, the better this will end up.” He said, smelling the food with a content look on his face as he took a seat across from Scott and began to help himself. “We didn’t break anything, Der, I just want you to know how much I love you.”

He smiled through a bite of lasagna and laced his fingers between Scott’s. “I love you too.” He whispered after he chewed and swallowed and Scott asked him about his day.

It wasn’t long before half the tray of food was gone and Derek and Scott had made their way to the couch somehow and Scott was getting the massive knots out of Derek’s wide shoulders.

“God, your hands are magic.” Derek murmured, lolling his head back against Scott as he worked. He leaned forward and kissed Derek’s forehead softly, letting his hands travel down his chest and tickle his stomach.

Derek put his chin up as Scott kissed him and it felt a little odd considering he was upside down, but it was still nice because kissing Derek was always nice.

He pulled away and Derek quickly spun around, grabbing Scott’s jaw so he could get a better angle and Scott started to feel that amazing burn that came when he and Derek kissed so aggressively, his stubbly face rubbing against Scott’s smooth skin, creating the friction he loved.

And soon they were humping like teenagers on the raggedy little couch, panting and biting and moaning and finally Scott pushed Derek off and begged to take it to the bedroom.

Derek picked him up and let Scott’s legs straddle his hips as they made their way to the other room and Scott almost forgot about the little surprise until Derek froze in the doorway.

“Uh, about that…” Scott squirmed, trying to think of the right words to say to explain it all to him but he didn’t get the chance. Derek’s mouth was on his again, hot and heavy and Scott lost his train of thought for a moment.

“It’s perfect!” Derek said quickly, just before he was laying Scott out onto the bed and attacking his neck, marking him up with hickies. “Seriously, the most perfect thing in the world. Well, aside from you.”

“And you,” Scott added, lifting Derek’s shirt over his head so he could get a good look at that amazing body. He’d softened out a bit since high school, yet there wasn’t a time when Scott wasn’t impressed with his boyfriend’s physique. He was so wonderful it made Scott sick.

Then Scott’s jeans were off and Derek was stroking him and Scott was panting hard against Derek’s lips as he fished in the drawer for lube because he needed this. They both needed this.

Derek didn’t bother teasing him like he usually would, just circled one slick finger around his puckering hole for a few seconds before he slid it in, making Scott whine out for more.

He got two fingers deep before Scott remembered that he wasn’t going to be only one getting fucked and he tugged on Derek’s pants with his free hand. Derek eagerly helped roll them off his hips and onto the floor.

Scott wasn’t slow about moving his fingers between Derek’s cheeks and sliding them slowly up and down as Derek humped back towards Scott’s hand.

Scott bit his lip as he pushed through the rim, loving the way Derek’s body tensed, then quickly relaxed into Scott’s as he worked. He added another finger and Derek seemed to love it because he was rolling his hips and moaning Scott’s name desperately all ready.

“I love when you’re opening up for me, Derek.” Scott whined, biting back his grin as Derek began to suck on his neck as Scott felt him stretch quickly and easily. “You just look so gorgeous when you’re getting fucked.”

He emphasized the word by shoving another finger inside, earning a soft bite on his chest from Derek. He did the same, pushing a third finger through his rim and Scott’s eyes rolled back when he did, bucking his hips up and up, sliding their dicks together and Scott swore he could come right then and there.

“Scott,” Derek moaned, voice cracking. “Scott, please,”

Scott understood it well, grinned as he reached for the side table and grabbed the toy. He felt the fingers slide out of his ass as he did the same, feeling empty and cold while Derek did lubed up the dildo frantically.

“You first,” He whispered, leaning in to kiss Scott before he could protest, distracting him with his warm mouth as he teased Scott with the head of the dildo, rubbing it around and around until Scott’s body started to beg for it.

Then he pushed through, making Scott’s back arch as he groaned out, biting down onto Derek’s lip as he pushed it deep. “Fuck, fuck, it’s so good Derek. I want to see it in you.”

Derek complied, sitting up so that Scott could hold the dildo at the base, guiding Derek’s hips to hover over it. He held him still as it pushed at his hole, not quite in him yet as Scott grinned, the anticipation was enough to have his dick leaking onto his stomach.

“Slow, Derek, nice and slow,” Scott whispered as he gave Derek’s hips a small push and watched his face closely as he winced, eyes shut tight as he panted hard and shallow. He rolled himself down, grabbing onto Scott’s arm as he bottomed out, holding tight as his face finally relaxed.

It took them a bit to find a good rhythm, especially considering the fact that they were both so desperate, but eventually Derek was rutting himself forward with Scott’s nails digging deep into his back while his other hand was resting on Derek’s cheek to keep his face straight, keep their eyes locked.

He needed to watch Derek, see how perfect he looked while he took a cock because he just took it so damn well. “You look so good Derek, so beautiful.” Scott panted, humping up hard, feeling the dildo hit his prostate every time, making his dick twitch against Derek’s.

“Scott,” He choked out, opening his eyes for one fleeting moment to see the look on Scott’s face, lids still hooded and face shiny with sweat. “Touch me, please, Scott.”

Scott reached between them, taking Derek’s length and moving his hand up and down with a tight grip, not wanting Derek to come just yet. He wanted to hold on, he had to.

He hooked his leg around Derek’s back to push him deeper, push them closer together so he could grab both their dicks with one hand and stroke them together in fluid motions. “God, Derek,”

He moved down to Scott’s neck and sucked, dragging his teeth along the skin, making Scott whine at the sensation, pumping the faster. “I have to come, Scott, please.”

He nodded, working his hand fast and he rolled his hips harder, wanting to make it the best he’s ever gotten. “Fuck, Derek, Fuck!”

He groaned out, his back lifting off the bed as he felt heat rise from his groin and flow to every single inch of his body. It felt good, so fucking good as he pumped them both until his cock was spent.

Then he focused on Derek, watching his face as his shoulders and neck turned deep red and his mouth fell slack, humping desperately as his cock spurted between them.

He panted, hard and heavy as he leaned in to give Scott a weak kiss and proceeded to roll off, onto his back. “That-That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Scott agreed, smiling wide as he glanced at him. “Good purchase, eh?”

“Very, very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come bug me on [tumblr!](stilesandscott.co.vu)


End file.
